Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tri-axis anti-shake structures, and more particularly, to a tri-axis anti-shake structure for use with a picture-taking module.
Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, camera devices are becoming popular. Users taking pictures with a picture-taking device seldom have the picture-taking device held by a highly stable tripod. In dim circumstances where safety shutter is unavailable, the users tend to press a shutter shakily, and in consequence pictures thus taken look blurry.
Conventional anti-shake techniques include electronic compensation technique and optical compensation technique. The electronic compensation technique involves controlling the capturing of images with an electronic system of a picture-taking device, involves restoring images with an algorithm, and involves taking a plurality of images successively before selecting the sharpest one from the plurality of images successively taken. The optical compensation technique involves attaining compensation according to the displacement of an optical lens module or a photosensitive module so as to offset the impact of the vibration of the camera and maintain the stability of the optical system.
The trend toward increasingly compact and lightweight cameras poses a problem—if a built-in anti-shake system uses a flexible board to effectuate component and signal electrical connection, there will be great difficulty in assembling the anti-shake system with a conventional production line. Hence, it is imperative to provide a simple way of assembling an anti-shake system.